


Grocery Store Exhibitionist

by kumiko_sama_chan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, M/M, PWP, Public Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3201599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumiko_sama_chan/pseuds/kumiko_sama_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some ZoSan PWP involving a grocery store, a vibrator, and that one bathroom hidden in the dairy section.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grocery Store Exhibitionist

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a prompt from AwesomeDouche for my Lemonade series over on FF.net. Prompt: ...maybe do one with exhibitionism? Like, Zoro forces Sanji to walk around town with a vibrator in his ass?
> 
> This was stupendously fun to write. I still want to make a sequel...

Never again. That was all Sanji could think. Never ever  _ever_  EVER again.

He was never going to play strip poker with Nami and Zoro, ever. No. Because he always lost, well, everything. Nami was impossible to beat at any sort of gambling, and by the end of the night he always lost his clothes, his money, and apparently this time (since Zoro had also by some miracle, beaten him at several hands) his dignity. Sanji had had a little too much wine during their game, and had found himself naked and penniless within the span of a couple of hours. Without anything else to bet, he had foolishly begun to bet with dares. If he lost, he would do whatever they wanted; a drunken decision that he thoroughly regretted now.

Sanji shuddered and gritted his teeth at the indescribable sensation eating at his insides. The jeans he was wearing were too tight,  _way_ too tight. They were an older pair of Nami's after all. The light denim—a remnant of the redhead's acid wash obsession—wrapped snuggly around his legs, stretched over his ass, and just barely managed to contain his family jewels. He hadn't been able to fit any underwear underneath them, so the fabric rubbed uncomfortably at his most sensitive areas. The skinny jeans weren't the root of his discomfort, though they did exacerbate the problem. Wearing the uncomfortably tight clothing in public had been Nami's idea; the vibrator currently shoved up his ass was Zoro's.

"What's the matter, Curlybrow?" asked Zoro, raising an amused eyebrow at the twitchy blonde. The damned marimo smirked, and Sanji tensed when he saw him reach for the remote tucked safely in his pocket. "Come on, we haven't even walked through the door yet."

The intensity of the vibrator's movements increased, and Sanji stumbled over the doormat to their local grocery store. He blushed furiously when an old woman gave him a funny look and a wide berth. This was his favorite grocery store, and after this he probably wouldn't be able to show his face here ever again. At least his coat was long enough to cover the very noticeable bulge of the end of the vibrator in the back of the too-tight jeans, not to mention his very hard erection pressing painfully against the zipper.

"Let's just get this over with," he ground out through his clenched jaw.

Trying his best—and no doubt failing miserably—to walk normally, Sanji made his way over to the long line of shopping carts. If he could just tug one free, he could use it as support and another barrier between his throbbing cock and the poor, innocent, unknowing public. He'd very nearly made it to his goal when his damned shitty boyfriend chose to click up to the next setting. With a barely audible whirring sound, the toy shook more vigorously inside him. Caught off guard despite himself, Sanji's knees buckled, and he tripped over his own feet, only just managing to catch himself on the handle of the shopping cart.

Bracing himself against the plastic coated handle, he slowly righted himself. The throbbing down below was already unbearable, and the pre-cum moistened denim itched up and down his cock. Sanji stood still for a moment, steadying himself against the cart and attempting to regulate his breathing.

"You gonna make it?" Zoro taunted, his voice strained with a barely suppressed laugh.

Sanji made a point of ignoring the stupid perverted plant, leaning heavily on the cart as he pulled it out of the its mate and stiffly made his way further into the store. He managed to get through the produce and baked goods without too many problems, albeit slowly. In the canned goods aisle, Zoro decided to up the setting again, drawing a series of breathless swears from Sanji as he doubled over the cart. The increased vibrations caused a whole new powerful throbbing sensation down below and the already tight jeans suddenly felt much more constricting. He felt Zoro run a hand up under his coat, caressing his back through his shirt, and sending shivers up and down his spine.

"Have you had enough yet?" The challenge in Zoro's voice was so obvious that it was painful.

"Like hell, I have," retorted Sanji, batting his boyfriend's hand away and giving him a lopsided smirk.

He cast a quick glance down to the wrinkled shopping list in his sweaty hand. Only the milk was left.

Zoro continued to chuckle and snicker in Sanji's wake as they made their way over to the refrigerated section. As he walked, he could feel the eyes of other customers on him, harried whispers following him down the aisles. A fierce blush burned at his cheeks and colored the tips of his ears, and Sanji couldn't decide if it was more from his painfully crushed arousal or from embarrassment.

He breathed a small sigh of relief when they reached the wall sized refrigerator without incident. The two percent milk was thankfully right at chest height, no stretching or bending required. Swinging open the door with only a little more force than he had intended, Sanji let the chilled air wash over him; the refrigerated mist feeling like heaven against his heated skin. He let out a satisfied breath, the vibrator's movements suddenly not feeling quite so uncomfortable. Maybe he could just crawl inside the massive appliance and live there until Zoro grew bored with his game or the battery died.

"Why don't we try the Vitamin D milk this time?" suggested Zoro, coming up and standing close enough that his body heat very nearly overwhelmed the cold from the refrigerator.

Sanji quickly scanned the selection of dairy and whimpered. The Vitamin D milk was on the bottom shelf. He turned to Zoro, his chin quivering with a mixture of mock and very real pleading. Zoro bared his teeth in a wide grin, his eyes flicking from Sanji's face to the gallon of milk at near floor level and back. He waved a hand at the milk, raising his eyebrows expectedly, and then crossed his arms. Sanji hung his head in defeat. Dammit, he was going to make Zoro pay.

Getting the milk out off of the rack should have been easy. Just bend, grab, throw in cart. Instead, Sanji simply stood there and fidgeted, unsure of the best way to retrieve his prize without causing himself any greater discomfort. Crouching or kneeling would put too much pressure on already agitated body parts, and he didn't relish what the movement would do to the tightly stretched denim over his butt. No, bending at the waist would be better.

His fingers had just brushed against the cold edge of the jug's handle when he realized the error in his ways. Zoro moved to stand right behind him, casually reaching out and palming Sanji's ass as if it were a perfectly normal thing to do in the dairy section of the supermarket. Dexterous fingers snaked between his legs, gliding over his balls and the base of his cock with a whisper soft touch that tingled through the way-too-small jeans, while the thumb busied itself tracing the hard, perfectly circular outline of the vibrator that pressed at the denim.

"You fucking bastard," Sanji growled breathlessly, his body trembling under the combined force of the vibrator and his own wanton excitement. "Don't even think about—ngh!"

Zoro moved the setting up once more, using his thumb to push the toy further into Sanji's shaking body as it whirred to life. Stars exploded before Sanji's eyes, and he lurched forward in conjunction with a good hard throb of pressure that coincided with a thorough soaking of Nami's jeans. Cartons, bottles, and jugs of milk rattled in their designated homes as Sanji made contact with the massive refrigerator, only just barely managing to catch the one that tried to fall from its slanted shelf. A spill in the aisle would guarantee their exposure, though he guessed by the growing wet spot on his crotch that he had already spilled plenty.

His face burning with a whole new level of embarrassment that he hadn't realized he could attain, Sanji excused himself from the situation and stumbled his way toward the public bathroom, which was thankfully at the back of the store, between the dairy and the deli. The door to the little unisex bathroom banged open loudly as he rushed inside, intent upon removing the device that was wreaking havoc upon his body and his sanity. With violently trembling hands, he stripped off his coat, slinging it over the sink, and then turned all of his attention south.

Nami's old jeans were completely creamed. Sanji guessed that it was a good thing that she didn't fit into them anymore, because he doubted that she would want them back after this. The entire front of the low slung pants were soaked, and he could feel the warm moisture slowly traveling down his legs. Sanji shuddered. He hadn't felt this way since he'd wet himself at the zoo in the first grade. With as much care as he could muster, he unbuttoned and zipped the confining clothing and peeled the cum-saturated fabric away. The vibrator continued to hum away in his backside, and he gasped as his half-hard member met the cold air.

"Oi, Dartboard, you alive in here?" asked Zoro, not bothering to knock before he walked in.

Sanji somehow managed an irritated huff around his aroused panting. He should have locked the damned door. Zoro eyed Sanji's predicament and smirked. Without a word, he turned and locked the door. His hand sneaked into his pocket, headed straight for the remote, and Sanji's eyes widened. He shook his head frantically from side to side, his tongue no longer working well enough for words. Zoro grinned and stepped closer, pressing Sanji's trembling body against the tiled wall with the metal handicap rail digging into his lower back. With a quick movement, he lunged forward and claimed Sanji's gasping mouth in a kiss, distracting him as he upped the setting once more.

Sanji whined around the kiss, his sweating hands scrambling at Zoro's shirt, balling and unballing the cotton and leaving behind wet wrinkles. The vibrator was so loud that its whirring was plainly audible, its buzzing echoing slightly in the small bathroom.

"Your hips are shaking," teased Zoro, breaking the sloppy kiss. He petted Sanji's hair away from his face, tucking some of the stray strands behind his blush-tinged ear. Sanji only managed a whimper in response, and Zoro's smirk widened to a grin. "I can take care of that."

Using his proximity to keep Sanji pinned to the wall, Zoro wiggled out of his pants, letting them puddle around his ankles. Sanji groaned when he felt the marimo's erection brush against his leg. The damned shitty bastard. He hadn't even noticed that the stupid moss head was aroused.

"You…fucking…bas—mmn." Zoro silenced his breathless swearing with another kiss.

A couple of rough hands reached down and cupped Sanji's ass, sliding over the smooth pale skin until they hooked under his thighs and lifted him from the floor. Caught up in the moment, and somehow not caring about the unsanitary state of the bathroom, Sanji wrapped his arms around Zoro's neck and his legs around his waist. They simply ground against one another for several minutes, letting the friction of skin on heated skin do all the work, until Zoro grew impatient. Sanji felt fingers tease at his entrance, playing with skin that had been made hypersensitive by the constant ministrations of the vibrator.

"You better take that thing out, asshole," growled Sanji, his voice husky with want.

Zoro grinned against his lips. "Nope."

Sanji didn't even get a chance to protest. He wasn't sure how his sneaky lover managed to aligned himself so quickly, but any and all trains of thought completely derailed when Zoro pulled the vibrator to the side and plunged his cock in beside it. Sanji's back arched and he gasped, tears stinging at his eyes as he was double penetrated by both flesh and plastic completely unprepared. Zoro held him steady for a moment, allowing the panting and whimpering blonde to get used to the feeling, and then he began to move.

With slow steady beats, Zoro pulled out and pushed in, the tightness of Sanji's muscles causing the vibrator to move in and out with him. Sanji moaned and clutched more tightly against his lover's body as a whole new wave of pressure swelled inside him. His previously spent cock stood at full attention between them; and Zoro reached down to stimulate it as well, pumping him in perfect harmony with his established rhythm, only stopping to momentarily play with the pre-cum that dripped from his tip.

Soon, Sanji was certain that he would burst, his muscles tightened and coiling around Zoro in warning as familiar heat pooled in his groin. He dug his nails into Zoro's skin through his shirt, burying his face in the tanned neck in hopes of keeping silent. He was close, so close; and based on Zoro's rabbit-y pulse, he was nearly there as well.

"Z-Zo-ro—ngh—jus…just do it," moaned Sanji.

Needing no second urging, Zoro pulled his hand away from Sanji's twitching length and reached into his pocket once more. The vibrator responded immediately to the command from its remote, buzzing with enough vigor to send them both over the edge. In the last moments before orgasm, Zoro grabbed at Sanji's chin and pressed against him in another firm kiss, effectively quieting any shouting that might have further given them away in the public place.

When they were both completely spent, Zoro broke the kiss and pulled out, taking care to leave the vibrator in place as he let Sanji slump against the wall. Gripping the metal rail for support, Sanji tried his best to steady his quaking knees. The damned vibrator was still going strong; he was fairly certain that the devilish device would outlast him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Zoro cleaning himself up with a wad of paper towels before pulling up and zipping his pants. Sanji tentatively reached for the vibrator. It had been long enough, surely Zoro wouldn't care or notice if he removed it.

"Ah, no you don't," commanded Zoro, grabbing Sanji's wrist.

Sanji gave him a pleading look. Zoro grinned.

"This thing has ten settings," he teased, waving the remote just out of Sanji's reach. "We haven't even gotten half way."

Leaning forward, he kissed the spent blonde again, using the distraction to pull up the too-tight women's jeans and trap his growing erection behind the denim once again. Sanji whimpered when they broke the kiss. He wasn't sure if he would walk well enough to make it out of the bathroom, let alone all the way home. Apparently coming to the same conclusion, Zoro slung his arm over his shoulder and picked him up bridal style, completely ignoring Sanji's flustered wordless protesting as he grabbed the coat hanging on the back of the door and made his way back out into the store.

The cart was parked just outside of the bathroom, and Zoro unceremoniously deposited his blonde amongst their groceries. Sanji only managed a frustrated grumble, hurriedly pulling his coat over himself to hide the wet bulge in his pants. He could only imagine what he was going to be in for when they got home.

Never again. Never  _ever_  again. He was never going to play strip poker against Zoro and Nami again. Ever.


End file.
